Stormlight
by Pyrimidon386
Summary: While Harry, Ron and Hermione are finding the Horcruxes, Sabrina Callisto is fighting her own battles...in the past. But is the end of the storm coming all too soon? SBOC


Stormlight

By Pyrimidon386

Summary: While Harry, Ron and Hermione are finding the Horcruxes, Sabrina Callisto is fighting her own battles…in the past. But is the end of the storm coming all too soon? SBOC

AN: I'm writing again, yay! I'm afraid Blinding Shadows has hit a speed-bump called Writer's Block at the moment, so I'm just playing around with my OCs until I get back in gear for BS. Enjoy!

Sabrina Callisto was starting her 3rd year at Hogwarts. She very nervous this year; she was actually twelve, but she was smart enough to skip 2nd year because the first year classes had been too easy. So she received a time turner from McGonagall in order to fit in all her classes (she just couldn't decide which ones to take, so she'd taken them all). Turning the hourglass for the final time, there was a sudden flash of light and thunder struck over the castle. She screamed as she was yanked back through time in a magical vortex….

…when she woke up all she could see was darkness.

"Where am I?" she said. She looked around with her blue eyes; it was very dark indeed. Was she stuck here? Wherever here was, it certainly wasn't Hogwarts.

"Hello, Sabrina," said a voice nearby.

"Who are you?" she replied, turning in surprise. A tall figure stepped out of the dark. Despite the crushing blackness, he was lit brilliantly, like a powerful stadium light. He was old and wise, and could almost pass for Dumbledore's brother.

"My name is Merlin," the old man said, smiling. "Maybe you have heard of me?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes, I have!" she said. She couldn't believe it! She must be dreaming, surely! "No, you aren't dreaming - it really is me." he laughed at her surprise, but his face quickly turned serious. "Sabrina Callisto, I need your help. Something has gone very wrong."

"What?" she said in shock, "I'm only 12! What could you possibly need me for?"

"But you were smart enough to skip a year," said Merlin kindly, smiling down at her, "and, frankly, you are the only one using a time-turner at the present, so I have no choice. I need you to help me, Sabrina." she hesitated for a second before replying nervously "What do I have to do?"

"The magical storm you were caught in a few moments ago. It changed history."

"What?"

"Do you know about a group of past Hogwarts students who called themselves the Marauders?"

"Yes, of course I do. They are very famous amongst us pranksters," she said proudly. "I like Moony, but my friend thinks Padfoot must be cute."

"The real Marauders. The people behind the names. Do you know who they were?"

"Well…no. What's the point of secret names if everyone knows who you are?"

"I see you need a brief history lesson. The four Marauders, as you know, were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. As I knew them, they were Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter."

"Wow," Sabrina said, feeling a thrill down her spine. She was allowed to know to a very special secret known only to a select few. It was a very strange fee-

"Wait a second. Did you say Potter?"

"Yes," he nodded again, a look of sadness coming into his strange eyes that seemed to reflect eternity. "James Potter died because his friend, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed him to the Dark Lord."

A hand went to her mouth in horror. "You-Know-Who?"

"Voldemort, yes. Peter was the Potter's secret-keeper; he sold them out to Voldemort, and they died saving their son Harry. Because of this act, the Wizarding World has a chance at survival, as I believe Harry can stop Voldemort. And that is where our problem lies."

"Do I need to help Harry somehow?" Sabrina was confused. Everyone knew he had left Hogwarts with his friends, Ron and Hermione, to fight You-Konow-Who. What use could she be? She was just a normal girl.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Merlin finally spoke again. "In a very morbid way, yes. Lily Potter needs to die protecting her son. If not, Harry will not defeat the Dark Lord as a child. There will be no respite from the war, and Voldemort would not be stoppable."

"What?" By now Sabrina had absolutely no idea what was going on. All this talk of death and Dark Lords…she just wanted to go to Arithmacy like nice, normal people did. She was no hero. Nevertheless, she stood in contemplative silence as Merlin continued:

"That lightning strike was a very rare magical event that only happens once in thousands of years. It affects history. Something in the Marauders era was changed drastically, but we don't yet know what. So we need you to go there, find out, and report back to us so we can change it back."

"That's it?" it was a bit relieving, knowing that she wasn't expected to fight great battles against You-Know-Who's minions, but…

"How will I know what's different? I wasn't alive in the 1970s. I won't fit in, and I'll miss all my Hogwarts classes here-"

"Don't worry," Merlin smiled. "I've had a chat with Albus' portrait, and if anything can convince the Headmistress it is his word. Everything will be seen to, we just need you to find out what it is that needs to be changed back. Oh, and one more thing…" he gave a sharp whistle, and a small ball of blue and orange feathers flitted to his shoulder. "This is Halcyon," he said, stroking the Kingfisher's bobbing head. "He'll be your partner. If you need to contact me, he'll know what to do."

With a small chirp the bird launched himself to Sabrina's shoulder in a split second, giving her quite a shock. Before she had a chance to say anything else the place began to glow white, almost blindingly so. Merlin waved at her once and she felt as if she was falling backwards in a sea of nothingness…


End file.
